Roses are Red, Violets are Blue...
by infinitykat
Summary: M/M, set in the 3rd book, after the previews shown in Seventeen magazine and the website. Just In: Chapter 7!
1. Part 1: Bathroom Chats

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue... 

A/N: This is my first Princess Diaries fan fic, and I hope it goes well. My story takes place in the 3rd book, after the computer thing and Mia has run to the bathroom. Read Seventeen magazine **then** go on seventeen.com to pick up on the story. :D 

December 19, The Winter Carnival, waaay later 

Well, here I am, locked in a stall, like the pathetic loser that I am. Tina's yelling at me to come out, but I won't. Nothing will make me come out of this stall until everything is over. 

I'm still having trouble computing (harhar) this and I don't know what to do! Kenny thinks I'm having an affair with Boris(just let me say- eww.), we've broken up(the only good part of that situation), and I think Michael has confessed that he loves me too. 

But the most horrible part is that I've totally freaked out(I mean, what am I supposed to do? I'm still really bad with confrontation), and I think he took that negatively. Oh I wish I hadn't done that. But what if he's joking? I think I should rule that one out, if he was joking, he sure got the right reaction out of me, but you know what? He wasn't laughing. 

Does that mean he was telling the truth and I ripped out his heart and threw it on the floor? Ah man... 

Oh wait... someone's knocking on the door. Why would you knock on the door of a public girls' room? Hmm...more later, I guess. 

December 19th, My room, 11:30 

This is one night I won't soon forget. I broke up with someone and ripped someone else's heart out. 

So here's what happened: Tina went and answered the door. She talked to the person for a minute and then called for me to come out. 

Me: No! I'm staying here until everyone leaves.   
MM: Please, Mia? I want to talk to you.   
Me: Michael?? What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?   
MM: Looking for you! Come on, please? 

Where is Tina when you need her?   
Tina: Yeah, Mia. You can't stay in that stall all night. 

Thanks a lot, Tina. Then, I thought about it. I mean, if I work on confrontation, maybe something like this won't happen again. That is the only reason why I wiped my eyes and slowly opened the stall door. 

When I came out, Tina looked annoyed and Michael looked sympathetic. 

MM: Mia? Are you alright? What happened?   
Me: Well, um. I think you should know. 

Michael looked down. 

MM: I thought... You see, someone has been sending me these notes and I thought... 

I sighed. 

Me: You thought right. 

He looked relieved for a moment, but then looked downcast. 

Me: I...I was so shocked because I didn't think... oh I gotta go. 

It didn't feel right. So for the second time that night, I ran from Michael. Why do I always run? I should go out for track... no, on second thought, Lily would kill me. 

I ran off and me and Lars sped off in my limo. So here I am, back at the loft, writing this. I've been crying on and off, reflecting on how absolutely stupid I am. My mom keeps coming to my locked door asking if I'm okay. I never answer, so I think she went off to pack. 

Oh, and did I tell you? That's the other horrible part. We're leaving for Genoiva. Tomorrow. You know, just where I want to spend my holidays. With Grandmere, were she can do anything to me. Oh how fun. 


	2. Part 2: Email

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue... 

PART 2 

A/N: No one has reviewed my story yet (it's only been up for a few hours and I think ff.net has yet to make it show up), so this chapter is for my own pleasure. Enjoy! (Oh and uh, all characters are owned by Meg Cabot, but hey, you've gotta remember. This is fan fiction, none of it is written by the actual author.) 

**December 20th, On the Plane, uh... 1:30 NYC time**

I am really dreading this. Never have I wanted so much to stay in New York during the holiday madness. So much unfinished business back home, it's ridiculous. I wonder if they'll have computers in the palace? What if I can't check if he responded? I am too paranoid for my own good. 

So I woke up this morning, feeling like I slept for the first time in weeks, but then the memory of last night came back. It was horrible. I decided I better call Lilly and say goodbye. I willed Michael not to answer, I had no idea what I'd say to him. 

I've been so thankful all afternoon that Lilly answered. 

Lilly: Hello?   
Me: Lilly! Thank god. Hi!   
Lilly: Oh, hi Mia. What happened last night? When Michael and I came home, he looked like someone had hit him over the head with a shovel!   
Me: Ah geez... Well, I guess I should tell you... I really like your brother.   
Lilly: Well, duh!   
Me: Lilly?! You knew? Why didn't you tell me?   
Lilly: It was so obvious. Anyway, I wanted you to confess. You really need to work on confronting people, and I was testing you.   
Me: I'm so sorry, Lil. I thought you'd be really angry with me. 

After this, I launched into the story of last night. I won't quote it word for word, it took me a long time to say. 

Me: So I think he thinks I hate him now and I'm leaving today, and oh Lilly! I dunno what to do!   
Lilly: Oy. Well, send him an email before you leave. Explain it. I'll make sure he checks it this afternoon. 

I love my best friend. 

Me: Wow, Lil. Thank you so much! Well, are we still on for New Year's?   
Lilly: Of course. I'll see you then. Email me, k?   
Me: I will. Bye! Thanks for being so understanding!   
Lilly: All in a day's work. Bye.   
Me: Bye. 

After that came the task of finding a way of wording the email I wrote Michael. It ended up like this: 

Michael- 

I really want to apologize for last night. I really didn't mean to freak out, I want you to know that. I don't hate you. I love you. I've loved you for so long. I'm just such a coward, all I had the courage to do was run from you. But, believe me, I don't want to run anymore. 

And I also can't believe I had the guts to send those notes to you. I guess I kinda didn't want you to figure it out. I hope you can forgive me. I hope that everything will be okay between us and that we can hang out on New Year's. Please reply. 

With Love, 

Mia 

Now I am sitting on the plane, and the same thought keeps crossing my mind. 

_ What will say what will he say what will he say_ etc... 

I think I might go insane within the ten hours I have to spend on this plane. Maybe I can ask Lars if he has a lab top... oh gotta go, Grandmere is coming over. More later. 

**Wednesday, December 20th, Genovian palace, midnight NYC time**

Well, guess what Grandmere came to tell me? She had a surprise for me. And do you what that means? Something horrible. And, oh god it's horrible. 

_She's found me an escort._

Grandmere is always the best at making my life miserable and complicated. I mean, the guy is okay, his name is John. He's the prince of Catrina (where the heck is that?) and he looks nice. But still, Grandmere cannot force me with anyone. And what about Michael? Oh yeah, he emailed me. The only good part of my day here so far. Here's how it went: 

Mia- 

Last night was awful. I thought I had hurt you, I never wanted to do that. I should apologize, I could tell you were frightened. I should have told you some other way, but I thought that would be more romantic or something. Oh, I love you so much. You're not a coward. You're perfect. All is forgiven. New Year's seems like an eternity away. Oh, and Lilly told me to get you to email her. 

Missing you, 

Michael 

I was on cloud nine all the way through dinner even though John was trying to talk to me and Grandmere was shooting me evil looks for ignoring him. I don't care! I don't care! 

Michael _loves_ me. 

Michael loves **me**. 

Michael Moscovitz, my best friend's brother. 

Michael Moscovitz, the boy I've loved since I met him. 

Okay, I'll shut up now. I'm scaring myself. Note to self: Never EVER become a Lana clone!!! 

You like, you buy? in other words, shall I continue? Review please! 


	3. Part 3: Forgetting

Rose are Red, Violets are Blue... 

PART 3 

A/N: I've gotten some positive reviews so far, thanks you guys! Here's part 3, as you requested. 

**Thrusday, December 21st, Bed Chamber, 2:30 pm Genovian Time**

I've been so caught up with this new-found-love thing that I totally forgot why I came here this break. Grandmere casually reminded me over lunch that we need to practice for my introduction. The convo went like this: 

Grandmere: Amelia, we must get a dress. We only have a week. Also, I expect you to be in the ballroom this afternoon to practice.   
Me: Practice for what?   
Grandmere: Your introduction, of course! How could you forget? 

I dropped my fork with a clang. 

Me: It's next week? Ohmigod.   
Grandmere: Do not use the Lord's name in vain, Amelia. Yes, and I thought we should go green this time. It will match my gown. 

Green? I was already green! I started to hyperventilate. I'm glad John wasn't there, he probably would try to comfort me and the last thing I need is to be comforted by a complete stranger. I want my Michael. :( 

After that, I came up here to write this. Tell me, why did I have to be a princess? Even though I now have the boy I've been pining for forever, what about the future? Do I have to marry a prince? Eww.. too much to think about. I should go, I feel a Grandmere torture session approaching. More later. 

**Thrusday, December 22nd, Bed Chamber, 9:00 pm**

Did I say torture lesson? I meant target practice. I seriously think Grandmere is trying to kill me. 

First, I had to practice my speech, which didn't go well. I think the speech writers were attempting to make me horribly tongue-tied. There are so many words I didn't know in the speech, I kept having to squint down at my paper. And since I kept doing this, Grandmere made me do it like, a gazillion times. 

And then, I had to practice walking in front of the podium and curtsying like a princess. Ugh! Again, I felt I had spent my life doing that over and over. 

After tea, she let me come back here. I wrote Lilly an email about all that is happening, with John and the introduction and all. I pressed send. Just then, I got an instant message from Michael. Yay! I printed it out (their printers here go at a speed of mach 3! I'm not joking!): 

CracKing: Hey Mia   
FtLouie: Hi Michael   
CracKing: How's it going?   
FtLouie: Okay, I guess. Well, actually nothing is okay.   
CracKing: What happened?   
FtLouie: I had to go through one of Grandmere's torture sessions. I have to be introduced to my country next week.   
CracKing: Ouch. You'll survive, Mia. I know you will. 

(A very touching boyfriend kind of moment, don't you think?) 

FtLouie: Really?   
CracKing: Of course. But, I should go. Lilly wants to call you.   
FtLouie: Okay. Bye! Miss you!   
CracKing: Miss you too. 

Then he disconnected. One of the greatest things about Michael is that he can make me feel at least a little more confident. 

**TOP FIVE REASONS I'M GLAD I HAVE MICHAEL:**

5. I don't have to see him with no shirt on and pretend I didn't. (Which, by the way, is the best outfit he owns in my opinion)   
4. His sister being my best friend, I can easily see him all the time.   
3. We can talk, no long uncomfortable pauses because we know each other.   
2. He believes in me, something that I lack some of the time.   
1. He loves me back! 

Well, he didn't lie, Lilly called and she told me to tell my Grandmother that John can't be my life mate. She said that I'm in love with her brother and that I'd probably marry him some day (which is stretching it a bit, but I can dream!) and my Grandmother wouldn't be able to stop me. And she told me that I should try being reasonable about the introduction thing because she thinks that I may be able to come home early. It probably won't happen, knowing Grandmere, but again, a girl can dream, can't she? 

Post note: I have much planned for when she gets home, so please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Part 4: Harry Potter

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue... 

PART 4 

A/N: I want to acknowledge all my awesome reviewers: Darkchilde, anastasia, Hannah Gray, wildmagelioness (yes that is creepy- that name just came to me! lol), Charmed Girl, beeluvztin, dreamcoat, and Kathleen the Great! Thanks for all your support. Also, I was looking for Shameeka's name and I found out it's consort, not escort. Grrr! I'll be writing it the correct way from now on, thank you very much. :D Also, You know the deal with HP. 

**Wednesday, December 27th, the plane home!**

Guess who hasn't written in almost in week? Ha. Oh well. 

Now, you may ask: "Mia, why are you going home so early?" Well, inanimate object, I did really well with my whole introduction to my country thing. I worked really hard (oh yes, did I ever want to get it over with) and learned how to say all the words. I probably now know half of the Moscovitzs' vocabulary. The only slip up was my little accident with the roast at the dinner with the prime minister. Grandmere didn't really care, as long as I didn't do the same thing in front of the whole of the parliament. 

And after, Grandmere showed some coolness by letting me choose my own consort (with her consent, of course). John looked kind of relieved when she broke the news to him, I think he 'dislikes' me. Obviously, he wants to follow someone around who will listen to him. Yeah, like that'll ever happen. 

I emailed Lilly and we're seeing a movie tomorrow. No Japanese anime! Yes! And Tina, Shameeka, and Michael are going to be there. I'm dying with anticipation. 

Of course, my mom and Mr. G are coming with me. I think they're vacationed out, you know, with the whole eloping thing and all. Also, I think my future sibling will be much better off without all that rich European food. 

I should sleep... tomorrow is going to be a big day! Nighty-night! 

**Thrusday, December 28th, My Room, 10:00 pm**

What a night! 

So, I showed up at Lilly's and I was greeted with hugs all around. I can proudly say I've gotten my first hug from the boyfriend I wanted. 

We all piled (okay, not really, there was only 5 of us) into my limo and we went to a small theatre downtown. We saw Harry Potter, during which Lilly was complaining throughout. She had read the books (she has more secrets than I thought) and she agrees with one of characters(A/N: It's Hermione, get it?) about the slave labor of the elves, lugging the students' trunks to their rooms and cleaning and making the food. Michael disagreed with her, he thought that they probably had been serving humans for so long, they evolved to be capable of that type of work. Lilly opened her mouth to retort, but I shushed her whispering, "I think the quidditch part is coming up!" 

Michael and I held hands the whole time, which was nice. At least he wasn't trying to kiss me every five seconds (which I wouldn't mind in the least) like my last boyfriend. Oh, must get thoughts of him out of my head. Ahhh! 

Anyway, I got a kiss on the cheek as he slipped out of the car. Yes!!! 

When I first came to the Moscovitzs' door, Michael answered. We stood there for a moment, before Lilly burst in front of him and screamed, 'MIA!!!' as she pulled me into a tight hug. When Lilly went to get Tina and Shameeka, Michael shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me shyly. I realized that I was still on the porch, so I took a few steps and then threw my arms around his neck (déjà vu!), thought this time I did not squeal. He returned my embrace, laughing. 

Oh yes, he is mine. *evil laugh* 

Post note: I apologize for ending on an evil note (and a kinda short chapter), but you know how it is. I should go now, please please review! Thank you!!! 


	5. Part 5: Petitions and Kisses

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue... 

PART 5 

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their support. This sounds like the book? Wow, it's going better than I thought. lol. Ellen, Cella, you better be reading this!!! Now you may ask, why did I put HP in the last chapter? Well, I wanted them to see a movie and HP is my other obsession. (Sean Biggerstaff... let me just say...) Oh, and more of it in this chapter. Just 'cus. Anyway, on with the show! 

**Monday, January 1st, Algebra**

Nothing written for a couple days, they weren't all that exciting. (Well, except yesterday!) Lily and I worked on her show all week, she insisted on sending around a petition for J.K. Rowling to free the house elves. Michael thought it was particularly funny that Lilly has taken to fiction characters. She explained that our world is so boring that she had no other choice. I just think she likes the books a little too much. 

Not at all like Lilly. Actually, she has been acting weird lately. Whenever I've been over to their apartment the last few days, she is in Michael's room. Her voice is a little hoarse too. Are they in a fight or something? Does she not like us being together but can't tell me? Hmm... 

Prisms 

SA= hp + 2B 

V= Bh 

B= lw 

Sorry, Mr. G just walked by. Oops, that's another thing. My mom is telling me that I have to call him **Frank**. Of course, at school he's still Mr. G, but at home I have to call him that. What if I call him by his first name during school? That would be awful. I will be looked at as a freak even more than I usually am. Thanks mom. 

Anyway, New Year's Eve was great. I went to Lilly's, and I was really nervous. I was afraid of what was going to happen at midnight. Was Michael going to kiss me in front of his entire family? Well, this is how it went: 

*ball drops in Times Square* 

MM: Happy new year, Mia. 

He kisses my cheek, gives me a hug. Exciting, eh? We all (as in me, Michael, Lilly, and their parents) watched the insane people in the street for a few minutes before it switched to one of those year review shows. Then: 

Mrs. Moscovitz: Okay, we're off to bed. Don't stay up too late.   
Lilly: Yes, mother.   
MM: Uh, Mia, can I talk to you for a minute?   
Mia: Sure. I'll meet you in your room, Lil. We'll work on putting in clips of the movie.   
Lilly: Take your time. 

A smirk was playing on her lips. God, stop playing!! I thought. 

Michael led me to his room (clean as usual), and we sat down on his bed. 

Me: So what did you want to talk about? 

He just looked at me for a moment, then kissed me. Not just any kiss, no. A romantic kiss! It was nothing like when Kenny kissed me. I actually felt something. You know, the only bad part of Michael being my second boyfriend is that I compare him to Kenny. I'm not judging fairly, because ANYONE is better than Kenny. Anyway, back to my story. So he kissed me, and when he pulled away, he whispered "Happy new year." How I felt: 

OH MY GOD!!! He should whisper to me more often. I hate to talk about this all the time, but...I can't help it!!! 

I reluctantly left to Lilly's room and I flopped down on her bed. I must have been smiling like an idiot because she then asked, "He kissed you, didn't he?" I blushed and nodded. "Something I really didn't need to know, but at least I can tell you'll be telling the truth more often." 

I guess so. 

Post note: Like I always say (but never said before), a good review makes a good story! lol. 


	6. Part 6: Faster Than You Can Say Calculat...

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue… 

PART 6 

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy… Oh yeah, the lyrics are No Doubt's. hehe. 

**Monday, January 1st, G & T**

Oh no, we have a substitute. We all lied about the seating arrangement, so I'm sitting next to Michael, but he's "intently" working on Crackhead, and Boris has been allowed to stay out in the room, playing his Mozart. But, today it's kinda bearable. It's not Mozart…or anything classical for that matter. He just keeps playing these three chords in succession and Lily is tapping her pencil in rhythm. Have I been transported into the twilight zone? 

…Oops. I glanced up from my journal to look at what Michael was working on, and he wasn't working on his webzine! It was a list of lines… sort of like lyrics to a song… this is what I read: 

_Running   
As fast as we can   
Do you think we'll make it?   
We're Running   
Keep holding my hand   
So we don't get separated…_

Then he saw me looking at the screen and quickly closed his lab top. He flashed me a smile and I suspiciously went back to writing this. What is going on?? 

Things to do at home: 

Do daily fetus-killing food check   
Call Michael, what are we doing on Saturday?   
Make sure none of friends' jewelry is behind the toilet (remember Lily's grandmother's necklace- family heirloom?)   
Find out what is the deal with everybody!!! 

**Monday, January 1st, My Room**

Right before the final bell, Principal Gupta came on the announcements and said there's going to be a dance at the beginning of February, for Valentine's day. A little early, if you ask me, but at least I have a boyfriend to go to it with! 

When I got home, I found beer in the fridge. I confronted Mr. G ..uh.. I mean, Frank, and I told him all the fatal effects alcohol and other foods can have on his future child. 

Before you could say calculators, he was pulling all sorts of stuff from stashes around the kitchen and giving them to me. I threw them all away, disgusted, and made him swear he wouldn't let my mom drink again until this kid was born. He agreed, as long as I went up to do my room and did my Algebra. Who does he think he is, my father? …Don't answer that. 

Of course, I'm writing here instead of doing that. Oh, someone just IMed me…it's Michael! Transcript: 

CracKing: Hey Mia   
FtLouie: Oh, hi!   
CracKing: What are you doing?   
FtLouie: Nothing much. But, I have a question.   
CracKing: Shoot.   
FtLouie: Why is everyone acting so strangely lately?   
CracKing: I have no idea what you're talking about. What are we doing Saturday? I hear Lord of The Rings is good. 

Don't Change the subject! Ahhh! 

FtLouie: I guess. Sounds great.   
CracKing: You don't sound very excited…   
FtLouie: I am! Don't worry…it's just that…nevermind. I gotta go. Talk to you later?   
CracKing: Okay. Bye Mia.   
FtLouie: Bye. 

Not so smooth… oh no. He probably thinks I don't like him anymore! What have I gotten myself into? 

Post note: Hmm…wanna know how it turns out? REVIEW! 


	7. Part 7: Retainer Boy

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue… 

PART 7 

By infinitykat 

A/N: Well, here's the next installment. It's been a while (I'm num. 23! Ahh!) but I think the story will pick up pace from now on. 

**Tuesday, January 2nd, Bio**

Okay. This is getting a little out of hand. You see, Kenny is still my Bio partner. And of course he found out about Michael and I, seeing that he's in the Computer Club. But, he is still in the mindset that Boris Pelkowski and I are having an affair. I am so totally not kidding. 

I just hope that Michael is smarter than that. I mean, Kenny is his friend, right? Even though he's a lowly freshman, they share an interest, right? Could he have said something about this "affair" I'm supposedly having with my best friend's boyfriend? Who, by the way, wears a food filled retainer and still tucks his sweater into his pants? 

Just kill me now. 

So I have to continue to insist that we aren't having an affair and Kenny will continue to believe that we are and I still have to: 

1. Go to my final week of princess lessons   
2. Keep my grade in Algebra up   
3. Help Lilly with her house elf petition   
4. And take care of my pregnant mother. 

I don't have time to compete romantic accusations! 

Post note: *Guards from rotten fruit being thrown* I know! I know! It's short! I just wanted to throw that idea around a bit. Review please! 


End file.
